


Psycho

by Ashender



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Christian Bale - Fandom, The Machinist (2004)
Genre: M/M, 贝尔水仙, 贝特曼x特雷沃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashender/pseuds/Ashender
Summary: 人们总是要你相信在那些地方曾经有过怎样一个人，不，不是那样，什么人也没有。   ——玛格丽特·杜拉斯一切零件都乱了套，作为机械师的特雷沃感到紧张不已。
Relationships: Patrick Bateman/Trevor Reznik
Kudos: 2





	Psycho

特雷沃气喘吁吁地盯着他身旁路过的轿车，他想起来艾文那辆猩红色轿车，像是灰色都市下公然行走的霸道的撒旦影子。肇事逃逸······一个好点子，它可以让那些警察和工友再信他一次。  
第一次他没成功，一辆灰蓝色的皮卡车在他身旁擦肩而过，他本来就要成功了——就是那个千钧一发的点，肋骨触碰到车窗时整个人猛的向后倒退，他差点背着地摔倒在人行道上。仿佛有种力量让这个皮包骨的男人幡然醒悟——噢，我这个蠢货，男人对自己说，特雷弗，醒一醒，你是要把自己撞到车盖上报案的，不是来自杀的，把你那该死的腿甩上去就行了。  
他站在路旁，呼吸紧张又急迫，蓄力等待下一次猎物，一个男人驱车从左侧的十字路口向着他的方向而来。特雷沃后退，冲了过去，他甚至没有吸上一口气，仿佛是随意跑过去接受了什么的怀抱。  
天空是白灰色的，还有深灰色沥青马路，也许他并没有死掉——  
“噢——对不起，这位先生，”特雷沃听见车门开关的声音。进入特雷沃视线里的是一双考究的黑皮靴，“我发誓我会送您去最好的医院，我有朋友在那里工作，可以让他来为您——”来人说话骄傲又轻挑，贡献出华尔街精英们那套最虚假的诚恳。成功了，特雷沃遍体鳞伤，头部在出血，一只眼睛周围的皮肤在开裂，露出里面红色的皮肉，他觉得自己的一只眼睛已经看不太清楚了，一些脏器应该有瘀伤和出血，肋骨下方疼的要命。  
“谢谢。”特雷沃立刻试图从地上站起来。  
“噢，您真的没事吗？”黑皮靴问道，为什么这副骷髅要说谢谢？  
“我可以站起来。”  
“我的名片，”黑皮靴笑道，“为您献上完美的后续服务。嗯······我该说什么？不客气？”  
“再见。”特雷弗站起来甩开了男人的手离开了，看了看名片。他知道这类人，P&P公司的金融天使。  
帕特里克·贝特曼。

他立刻赶到警局报了案。743CRN，他狠狠的写下来，假如他还有更大的力气，他要把纸写穿。艾文这个混蛋，他死定了。  
他等结果等到快要睡着了。  
“雷兹尼克先生，你确定车牌号码没有错？”【1】  
“743CRN，没错。”  
“你的车被偷了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“因为那是你自己的车。1969年的红色火鸟，登记在你名下，一年前你报案说，车子被人撞烂了。”  
不，不可能。  
这绝对不可能。  
特雷沃皱紧了眉头，捂着肚子站了起来，一副骷髅开始伸展四肢。怎么可能呢？昨天晚上他驾驶着自己的车追着艾文直到飞机场，还差点丧命。一辆他追了一个晚上的车怎么可能是他妈的自己的？  
“你知道报假案是联邦重罪吗？你发生了什么，先生？我可以帮你。”  
特雷沃什么也没听见，噢，噢，他听到了什么，联邦重罪，报假案，他要被“绳之以法”了。  
重罪，联邦重罪。他脑海里喃喃，我应该跑掉。现在、立刻。  
等他回过神来时，他已经在地铁轨道上狂奔了，警察在后面追着他，“先生，请停下！我们只是想知道你出了什么事情，我们在帮助你！”  
特雷沃没听到警察在说什么，他的耳畔响彻着一道越来越大的、列车奔驰的声音，刺耳的将要达到多普勒效应的高峰。一道白光在他面前掠过又消失，他用勉强能看到的那只眼睛望向前方的向他疾驰而来的——列车头。

“雷兹尼克先生！”

特雷沃·雷兹尼克先生是这样的一个人，他失眠了有一年，但奇迹般地活着，尽管周遭的一切仿佛都在脱离他的控制，但是他往往能够凭借机械师的职业机敏来应对身边所有糟糕的事情。

【1】下面两段短对话是电影中直接拿来的，信息量很大，给编剧磕头。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们充满了化学反应，渣文笔自嗨文学


End file.
